From the Dead
by KaelynnD
Summary: Seto doesn't believe in magic. But Yugi gives him the Rod, and Seto is forced to accept the fact that maybe, he was wrong. When an old enemy arises looking to resurrect an ancient power, Seto must accept the new spirit or risk losing everything.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Readers,

It may please some of you to know that I am currently in the process of going through and rewriting this story. It has been so long since I've done any work on it, and switching from this to Possessions was a huge step for me. And now, I really just feel like I could have done so much more with this. And thus, the rewrite. It will be a very slow process, as this isn't my main focus, but hopefully, it will have a much better end result.

For any new readers, just know that the sequel to this story, Arose Power, is already online. You can look at it any time if you want to cheat and see what happens next. Enjoy!

**This chapter has been updated and revised. **

* * *

><p>Seto's POV<p>

The answer Mr. Vale was looking for was 13.5/x. There was no way that the mutt would be able to answer the question correctly. That was a fact he was making clear as he stared at the board, dumbly opening and closing his mouth. He had no idea what the answer was, but the rest of the class waited in anticipation to see what he would say.

"Uh, I'm gonna have to go with four." He guessed with self-doubt shining through his tone.

Mr. Vale frowned. "No, Mr. Wheeler, the answer is not four. Did you even glance at the text?" He asked as he leaned back against the white board and crossed his arms.

"Well, you see, I was going to. But I got hungry at the same time I was trying to find my book, so I decided to make a sandwich. It was great, bologna, mustard, lettuce, pickles, cheese, ham-"

"I think we all get the point, Mr. Wheeler. Do your work next time."

Wheeler grumbled something in response, something that didn't sound appropriate for a classroom.

"Mr. Kaiba, the answer?" Mr. Vale questioned.

I didn't look up as I answered, "13.5 over x." I did so knowing that it would irritate Wheeler more if I proved that simple math wasn't a challenge. I twirled my pen absentmindedly between my fingers as I kept my eyes focused on the open textbook in front of me.

"Correct. See Mr. Wheeler? Studying pays off." Mr. Vale said as he went back to writing on the board.

I scoffed, knowing that the classroom was the only place I opened the textbook. Keeping my mouth closed to prevent any unnecessary insults to anyone, I began to gather up my belongings. The bell would be ringing any second, and I didn't want to waste a moment of the time that followed. I played this game with myself everyday. I attempted to see how quickly I could get to my locker, then how quickly I could collect my books and leave. I had received the great misfortune of being assigned the locker next to Tea. It seemed to be the gathering location for Yugi's group of lackeys.

However, Tea had revealed herself to be a worthy opponent. She often times beat me there, and this day was no different than the other days of her unknown victories.

Even though I left the moment the bell sounded, as I approached the locker I was greeted with a cheery smile which promptly ignored. I silently took my place next to her to open my locker, putting my math book inside and pulling out Advanced Chemistry.

I closed the narrow metal door and was surprised to find Yugi standing on the other side. I hadn't noticed before, but the boy was small enough to hide behind a locker door. That thought raised the question, how many times had he been shoved into a locker just because he would fit inside? I smirked at the notion.

"Hey Kaiba!" Yugi greeted happily.

Wheeler was standing behind him and muttered something that sounded a lot like, "show off."

I just glared at the group and started to walk away, but Yugi stopped me.

"Good job in class today, Kaiba. I'm glad he didn't call on me. I had no idea what the answer was."

"I answered a question, Yugi. It is not worth wasting time discussing the fact that I can work simple math." I said, then tried to walk off. Once again, Yugi stopped me. This time, he ran to stand in front of me, blocking my escape in the crowded hallway.

"Now what?" I asked impatiently, too impatient to even think of a decent insult to add to the sentence. It wasn't that I was eager to get to my next class, but I would rather be there than here, talking to Yugi.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Don't you need to be getting to class?" I asked, trying to side-step him, but he moved in front of me again.

"Yeah, I do. But after school?" He asked, kicking his foot nervously as he tried to look me in the eyes.

"After school I have to go run a multimillion dollar company. So, I don't think I'll have the time to chat." I said, and tried again to step around him, only to be cut off again.

"This is really important, Kaiba. It won't take long." He persisted.

"Tell you what, call my secretary and make an appointment. I think I may have an opening in a few weeks." I said, giving him my fake business smile and quickly jumping around him before he could try to stop me again.

"This can't wait!" Yugi called after me, but I didn't stop walking. I had learned several years ago that Yugi's idea of urgency usually related to Duel Monsters. As much as I would love to beat him, I wasn't lying when I said that I was going to be busy for the next several weeks. I had no time for him to add any unnecessary drama to my life.

* * *

><p>General POV<p>

The warehouse was at the very edges of the city. The location was so secluded that most of Domino's citizens were entirely unaware of its existence. And that was for their own good. This warehouse was not in a good section of the city, as it was surrounded by gangs, drug deals, and worse. It was such a dangerous location that even the police rarely ventured into the streets around it.

And that was what made it so perfect. No one would enter and interrupt what was occurring inside of the abandoned warehouse.

The only occupied room was centrally located, and had no windows leading to the outside world. It was a dark room for that very reason. There was a single light dangling down from the ceiling, flickering above the heads of the two men inside.

One of the men was standing several feet away from the other. His arms were crossed, a hand of fingers tapping against his arm in an irritated manner. This man's face was hidden, covered by the deep shadows that filled the room.

The second man was sitting, but not by choice. His arms were tied tightly to either side of the chair, preventing him from leaving. This man was younger than his captor, although his long silver hair made the age distinction difficult. Some of his hair fell over half his face, covering the hole that once held a golden eye.

"So what you are saying," the standing man began, walking slowly in circles around the captive. "Is that these seven items, when put together, will give their owner power? They can help control the power of the Book as well?"

"Yes, if you can get them all along with the Book, you will gain power over every living thing. Now please, I've told you what you wanted to know. Let me go." The silver haired man pleaded, pulling roughly at the bonds on his arms.

"I can't let you go anywhere, old friend. You know too much. But I might consider letting you live, if you happened to know who is currently in possession of each item."

The other man nodded vigorously and began to list them. "Yugi Motou has the Puzzle, Marik Ishtar has the Rod and his sister, Isis, has the Necklace. Ryou Bakura has both the Ring and the Eye," the man paused after mentioning the Eye, and the other man took the moment to cut in.

"And the Scales and the Ankh? Where can I find them?"

"Shadi, the Keeper of the Items has the last two. If you want to summon him, then you'll need to collect all other five Items first."

"Interesting. Thank you for your assistance." The standing man answered. He then pulled out a gun and aimed it at his captive.

"What? No! You said you would let me live if I told you!"

"I said I would consider letting you live. And I have. I've just decided against it."

And before the captive could answer, a single shot echoed through the room.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

This was originally chapters two and three. I added them together to keep them from being painfully short.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Seto's POV<strong>

Mokuba and I had been sitting on the couch in our den for about half an hour. There was some pointless sitcom on television that Mokuba seemed interested in, but it hadn't claimed my attention. I was more concerned as to where our dinner was. It had been over an hour since I called down to inform the staff that Mokuba and I wanted to eat earlier than normal, but they clearly hadn't understood.

When I got home from school, Mokuba had reminded me that tonight was movie-game night. It was a tradition that we had started a year ago since I was always so busy with work. One weekend out of the month, Mokuba and I would clear our schedules to hang out on a Friday night. Then the next morning, we would spend the day at the location of his choice.

And so, we were waiting for dinner. Neither of us wanted to pause the movie or game to eat, which is the reason we wanted to eat first. There was no reason for dinner to be late. The staff only worked this one night out of the month, in addition to the mornings while Mokuba and I were at school. Their jobs were fairly simple and paid well. The least they could do was get our food to us on time.

"Seto, you aren't thinking of calling down there again, are you? I'm sure they are doing their best." Mokuba said.

His patience amazed me. He seemed to have an unlimited amount, but perhaps that was his way of making up for my severe lack thereof. It was either that, or we weren't actually related.

"I'm not paying them to be lazy." I answered.

A knock on the door drew both of us from our short conversation.

"See?" Mokuba said as I pushed myself off the couch to answer the door. I opened it, expecting to find Gavin standing on the other side. Instead, I was met with Yugi.

"Who let you in my house?"

Yugi glared at me and pushed his way by. I was somewhat shocked, recalling the boy from school who was intimidated by just speaking to me. How was it that he could so easily switch from one to the other?

"Kaiba, we need to talk." Yugi said as he took my place on the couch.

I leaned back on the wall beside the door since my seat had been filled. "Didn't I tell you to call my secretary to set something up?"

Mokuba rolled his eyes at me. I knew his stance on how I treated Yugi, but he tried not to express his views in front of others.

"It is time you accept your destiny, Kaiba. It won't be much longer before it will be impossible to avoid." Yugi said. And before I answered, he reached into his jacket and pulled out a long, golden object.

Mokuba immediately moved to the other side of the couch to get as far away from the Item as he could manage without standing.

"What do you think you are doing?" Mokuba shouted before deciding to further increase the distance by running over to stand next to me. It was apparent that he hadn't forgotten what Marik had done during Battle City. I put my arm around him protectively.

"Kaiba, this is rightfully yours. Marik couldn't control its power, and it consumed him. No harm should come to you when you take it."

I scoffed. "No harm 'should' come to me? How comforting. I don't want that piece of trash. It is just metal, Yugi. It doesn't do anything."

Yugi stood up and held out the Rod.

"If you are so convinced of that, take it. All I need you to do is touch it. If nothing happens, I'll admit that I was wrong and never bother you with this again."

"I think it is time for you to leave." I said, and I even saw Mokuba nod in agreement.

Yugi shrugged, but didn't put the Rod back into his jacket. Instead, he stared at it for a moment, then placed it on the coffee table. Once he had done so, he turned back to me and said, "You can give it back to me at school Monday if you decide that you really don't want it." He then left the room, closing the door behind him.

Mokuba and I glanced at each other, then to the newest object in the room. We walked back to the couch and reclaimed our seats.

"That thing totally creeps me out." Mokuba stated.

I chuckled, still staring at the Rod. "It is just a metal stick." I said, turning my face to my younger brother.

"So pick it up." Mokuba dared, a smirk playing at his lips. He had made the same request as Yugi, but I felt more inclined to do it for Mokuba.

Once again, a knock on the door interrupted us.

"Who is it?" Mokuba called.

"Dinner is ready!" Gavin announced.

"Oh well, I suppose this will just have to wait until later." I said, referring to my brother's challenge.

"Later then." Mokuba agreed.

**-Later-**

I sent Mokuba to bed around eleven. He didn't go down easily, but complained the entire time about how he was fourteen and I couldn't boss him around. However, after I reminded him that we had to get up early to go eat at his favorite restaurant, he finally relented.

So now I sat in my personal office reading over the stock reports for a meeting I had scheduled for Monday. Since I planned to be with Mokuba all day tomorrow, and Sunday was my day off, this was probably the only chance I would have to review them before then.

I was ready to go to sleep. The clock showed that it was twenty minutes after one, and since I was done, I saved the changes I had made.

If I made it to bed in the next ten minutes, I might actually be able to get six hours before my alarm would sound. That would put me two hours over what I usually managed, and from what Mokuba had said, I would be needing that extra time.

He never specifically told me what he had planned for the day's activities. In the few words I had picked out, he was hinting that a good deal of walking would be involved.

I stood up, preparing to walk into my adjoining bedroom. But a noise stopped me. What was that?

Walking closer to the door, I remained quiet, listening to the sound in the hall. Was it footsteps? Perhaps Mokuba had woken up? But the closer I moved towards my door, the more I realized that it wasn't footsteps. It was a dull pulse, very faint, even against the silence of the night. No, it was more like a drum beating, or a heart.

I pressed my ear to the door and listened. When I determined that the throbbing was all that I could hear, I reached down and opened the door.

The noise grew louder when I stepped into the hall. It seemed to originate from down at the end. Moving carefully down, I stalled a moment at each doorway before passing on, being sure that I didn't walk by whatever was making the sound.

One area was louder that the rest. I was standing in front of the entrance to the den, where Mokuba and I had been spending our evening.

After I opened the door, I quickly brought both hands up to cover my ears. The beating was nearly too loud to bear. It filled my mind, like thunderclouds had taken over my thoughts. Pressure built up inside my head, leaving me clutching at my hair in vain to make it the pain subside.

I scanned the room quickly, trying to see where the beat was coming from. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but that couldn't be the case. We must have left a television or video game running, yet all seemed to be turned off.

I stumbled forward, wincing as the pulse grew faster and faster. It was all I could think of, it was all I could hear. Even my vision was failing. My sight began to fade, flickering on and off with the same rhythm as the drums that had taken control of me.

When the pain finally became too much, I fell to my knees, my hands dropping to catch myself on the edge of the table.

Everything turned to silence. I found my lungs screaming for air. Had I not been breathing?

A glint of gold caught my eye, focusing my attention to the Rod that lay forgotten before me. I never got around to moving it. Once our dinner had arrived, Mokuba and I moved onto other activities. The Rod's presence hadn't crossed my mind again.

I didn't believe that the Rod was the source of the sound. After all, there was nothing magical about gold, other than its ability to turn men into criminals.

That still didn't explain what had just happened. And it didn't explain why I refused to touch it. I justified the avoidance by the simple understanding that nothing would happen. I had nothing to prove to anyone, and condoning Yugi's childish games would only make things worse.

I shook my head, amazed at how quickly I had recovered. Sleep deprivation had to have been the cause, for that was the logical answer.

I pushed off the table and made to leave the room. But no sooner had I taken a step than the symptoms began anew.

The throbbing, blurred and unfocused vision, the inability to draw breath, they all poured back onto me the moment I had moved. They were so powerful that I found my body stepping back to rid itself of the pain for a second time.

The back of my legs bumped against the table, slightly shaking the Item on the surface. The movement only served to remind me of my annoyance with Yugi's stories, stories that could even follow me into my home in the middle of the night.

In an act of anger, I reached down and grabbed the Rod with every intention of throwing it out the window and into the pond in my backyard. At least, that had been the idea.

A blinding light emitted from the Rod. I closed my eyes to protect them from the glares, squeezing them tightly together. The hand holding the Rod was frozen in place. I couldn't move it, couldn't drop the offending Item. So I lifted up my other hand to shield my eyes from the light, but even then, the light burning into me.

I vaguely noticed my hair and clothes moving wildly around me. It felt as though a hurricane had entered the room, but I hadn't so much as opened a window. Where was this wind coming from?

As quickly as it begun, everything came to an abrupt stop.

The fingers around the Rod were finally allowed to release from their grip, and the Rod went clattering to the floor. I quickly stepped away from it and dropped onto the couch.

The glowing had stopped, but I was afraid to pick the Item up once again. The thought itself was absurd. What would people say if they learned that the infamous Seto Kaiba was afraid of a piece of metal?

I slowly leaned forward, taking hold of the Rod carefully. I brought it close to my face to get a better look at the symbols that covered the surface.

"A pretty thing, isn't it?" A voice from beside me asked. Startled, I turned my head sharply in the direction the voice was coming from. There was someone sitting on the far end of the couch, but it was so dark in the room – the only light being from the moon shining through the windows – that I couldn't see his face.

Neither of us spoke. He was most likely waiting for my response, and I was trying to decide how someone had broken into my house, gotten through my security system, and sat down beside me without my notice.

He must have realized that I wouldn't be saying anything. I sat motionless as she slid over next to me, then leaned forward until our eyes met.

My breath caught in my throat as I held back a scream. I was looking at my own face, it first seemed. But under closer examination, I could see the differences from his face to mine. His eyes and hair were lighter, yet his skin was slightly darker. But aside from that, we were identical.

"What-" I started, using a raised tone. But the man beside me reached out both hands, one to grab the Rod, and another hand to cover my mouth.

"Shh- you wouldn't want to wake up Mokuba. Especially when you have such a busy day planned." He paused after the words spilled out, waiting to see what my reaction would be. I didn't try to speak. My mind wasn't processing words in a proper manner, but was instead trying to figure out how he knew my plans for the following day. Was he some kind of obsessed stalker?

His eyebrows went up as if he had heard what I was thinking about him. And he spoke again, "I am going to move my hand now. I trust you'll keep your mouth closed?"

My answer was to nod slightly. Whoever this was had made a valid point. There was no reason to get Mokuba involved.

He removed his hand slowly, ready to throw it back if I didn't do as he said. Once his hand had reached his lap without a word on my part, he seemed to relax.

"Very good. Let's take this one step at a time. I am Seth, High Priest of Egypt under the rule of Pharaoh Atem. You are Seto Kaiba. Is that clear? May I move on?"

High Priest? This certainly screamed Yugi Motou.

"You sound doubtful. And yet you have heard of me from this Yugi Motou?" He asked in a confused tone.

Then it was my turn to appear confused. I hadn't spoken more than a word to the invader, and that word hadn't been Yugi. How did he know-

"What you are thinking?" Seth said, finishing the sentence that I hadn't spoken.

I was dreaming. That answered all my questions. I had fallen asleep at my desk, and this was what my mind decided to occupy my time with.

Seth sighed. "How can I explain this to you in an easily understood manner? I am a spirit, a spirit who has been trapped in this object," He said, lifting up the Rod slightly, "for what seems to be several thousand years. I assume you are my reincarnate, and that is why I was awoken when you claimed ownership of the Item."

"I am going to bed." I stated and got to my feet, dropping my hold on the Rod in the process. If I wasn't dreaming, then I was hallucinating from lack of sleep. Going to bed would solve all my current issues.

A hand on my arm stopped me before I had taken a step. The grip was strong, but not tight enough to cause pain.

"Let go." I ordered the figment of my mind. I felt absurd, standing there, speaking to a man I was convinced my mind had created. The entire situation was ridiculous. If I had created him, why couldn't I get rid of him?

"You can't get rid of me because I am really here." Seth said. "How can I prove this to you? I can read your thoughts." He suggested.

"And how would that prove anything to me? Real people can't read minds." I stated, pulling at my arm in the hope that he would let go.

"Like I said, I'm a spirit, not a real person." He stated as if I was simply being ignorant.

"If you are a spirit, how is it that you can touch me?" I responded, figuring that there wasn't a way to get around that fact.

Seth lifted up the Rod a little higher. "Magic. As long as I have this, I can seem just as human as the next person."

"Magic? Haven't you heard? I don't believe in it."

Groaning, Seth said, "You are impossible, Seto. I am real. Believe it."

"Come with me." I said.

"Where to?" Seth asked, but he did let go of my arm as he got to his feet.

"Read my mind and find out." I spat, turning around to leave the room.

Seth followed beside me as we walked down the halls. He didn't speak for a while, but looked around open mouthed. I couldn't figure out why he was so interested in the design of my house. There wasn't anything special about it. I may be rich, but I didn't waste money on excessive interior design.

"What are those things on the ceiling?" Seth asked. I glance up in the direction in which he pointed.

"Lightbulbs?" I said.

"What is its purpose?" He pressed.

I took a few more steps forward before stopping. Without a word, I reached over and flipped on the lightswitch. All the while I was thinking that he had to be joking. Everyone knew what a lightbulb was. Next he will say that he has never heard of electricity?

He stared up at the light with such awe, that for a moment, I almost believed that he had really never seen electric lighting before. But I shook that thought away. Even my mind wouldn't come up with something so ridiculous.

He shifted his gaze to me. "And you said you don't believe in magic."

I flipped the light off. "I believe in science."

And we continued walking. He kept glancing around at things, but didn't ask anymore questions. However, I felt like he had thousands more. It almost seemed as though his questions were pushing up against my own mind, trying to break in.

When we reached the room that I had been traveling to, we stopped again.

"So what will you have me do?" Seth asked.

I hesitated. I had no idea who this man was, or if he was real. He could be some psychopath who broke into my home.

"And knows your every thought." Seth added.

I glared. "Go inside. Wake him up. Do not hurt him or I swear I will kill you." I threatened.

"I would never hurt your brother, Seto." Seth said, then moved to do as I told him.

I stood by the door to watch, ready at any moment to jump inside to my brother's defense. Seth quietly opened the door and stepped inside, taking a moment to gape at the size of the room. He then moved to stand next to the bed. He hid the Rod behind his back before reaching out a hand to shake Mokuba awake.

"Mokuba." He whispered and shook my brother a second time.

Mokuba grumbled and rolled over slightly. The room was very dark, but I could just make out enough to see Mokuba's head flop in Seth's direction. He then held up a hand and did a 'go-away' type motion.

"Go away, Seto. 'm sleeping," he mumbled, then rolled back over.

"Sorry, I just thought I heard something." Seth said. He spun around to face me, holding his palms upwards as if to say, "See?"

I was too shocked to move. He was really there? Mokuba had seen him and mistaken him for me. I wasn't hallucinating?

Seth walked back out into the hall, closing the door behind him. He smirked at me and spun the Rod around in his fingers. It was several minutes before I collected myself. And even then, I only managed to say, "I'm going to sleep."

Seth nodded. "That sounds wonderful. I'm feeling quite tired myself."

I pressed my eyes tightly together, desperately wishing that he would disappear.

"It won't happen."

The words echoed in my head over and over.

_It won't happen._

* * *

><p>I'll get the next chapters up whenever I get the time to type them!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Seto's POV**

"So where do I sleep?" Seth asked.

He stood behind me, watching as I brushed my teeth. I had been attempting to perform the simple act for nearly five minutes. Seth was still in his awed state, and he had been walking around playing with the lightswitch, sink, shower, toilet, my electric razor, anything that involved what he insisted was magic.

Seth stepped between me and the sink when I didn't respond. He reached up and pulled the toothbrush out of my mouth.

"You didn't answer my question, light." He said, holding my toothbrush up next to his face.

I reached for it, but he moved it away.

"I don't care." I tried to say, but found that I needed to lift a hand up to cover my mouth in order to prevent any of the contents from falling out.

I tried to lean around him so I could get to the sink, but he leaned with me.

"Not yet. Answer me with your thoughts."

I glared up at him. But since I really wanted to get the toothpaste out of my mouth, I gave in and thought, "_Sleep on the floor. Now move._"

And thankfully, Seth did as I asked.

He handed me the toothbrush, which I promptly began to rinse. While I did so, he started to speak.

"You can hear my thoughts too, you know. The only reason you currently can't hear them is because I'm blocking them. Do you want me to let you inside my head?"

"It only seems fair." I muttered, dropping the toothbrush back into its cup.

"_There. Now you can hear me. To actually get into my memories, you would need to do some digging yourself." _He thought.

I left the bathroom and walked into my bedroom. Seth paused to play with the lightswitch, flipping it on and off several times before following after me.

"I have no interest in looking at your memories." I said as I collapsed onto my bed. Sleep was so close, and yet, I knew Seth wasn't quite ready to let me doze off.

"Not yet." He confirmed. I leaned my head back to stare up at the ceiling. The bed started moving, and I felt Seth lie down on the other side.

"You are still hoping that this is a dream." Seth stated. "That is why you want to go to bed. You are hoping that I will be gone when you wake up."

That was exactly why I wanted to go to sleep. That and the fact that I was incredibly tired.

"If you are real, can't this wait until the morning?"

Seth laughed. "It could, but wouldn't you prefer just to get this over with now?"

"I would really just prefer to go to sleep." I said, lifting an arm up to cover my eyes.

Seth reached over and pulled my arm away from my face, pinning it down by my side. "_I want to get this out of the way now, light._" He thought, but I simply lifted up my other arm to drape across my face.

"Stubborn."

"Why do you call me light?" I asked even though my words came out muffled through my arm-barrier.

"You aren't the first person this has happened too. Even back in Egypt there were claims of this type of event occurring. I had people come to me, begging me to remove a spirit that was dwelling in their bodies. I didn't give these people much thought back then because I thought they were lying. But I remember that they often would refer to the invading spirit as the dark, which would make their soul light."

I actually chuckled. "So in this scenario, you are the dark, invading spirit? I'm glad we are in agreement." I had planned on finishing speaking there, but something else he said triggered an alarm in my head.

"Dwelling in their bodies?" I repeated, dropping the arm from my face and using it to prop myself up into a half-sitting position.

Seth moved his body up in reflection to mine. "I said that earlier didn't I? You took complete ownership of the Rod, so I no longer am trapped inside. I live within you now."

I jumped off the bed, suddenly finding myself very much awake.

"You aren't living inside me." I said through clenched teeth.

Seth rolled his eyes before sitting up completely. "It doesn't work that way, light. We are bound together. There is nothing you can do to change that."

I shook my head. "No. There has to be a way to undo this. I renounce my ownership of the Rod or something." I said, waving a hand in Seth's general direction.

Seth was holding the Rod in his lap. He looked down at it, then back up at me. "I don't think that will work either. Maybe," He said, holding up a hand in suggestion, "You should just accept the fact that I am here."

There were no words that seemed fitting for what was going on my my head. I had to sit down on the floor, leaning up against the bed, in an attempt to calm down. This couldn't be happening. I promised myself to never let this happen again.

"Again?" Seth questioned. He moved across the bed until he was lying flat on his stomach with his head next to mine.

"You have had a spirit live inside you before?"

I didn't answer. How could I when I couldn't even think straight?

"Talk to me, Seto."

I started to shake my head. Not to say no to Seth, but to try to clear out the chaos that had taken over my mind. Memories kept popping up to the surface of my thoughts and I struggled to force them back down. They were all memories that I spent the past two years trying to forget, ones that I didn't want to deal with.

One in particular was putting up a fight. No matter what I did, it steadily rose higher and higher in my thoughts. I closed my eyes against it, squeezing as hard as I possibly could.

"Let me in," Seth said.

"Are you-" I began, ready to ask Seth if he was keeping me from forgetting. But when I opened my eyes, I wasn't in my bedroom.

I scanned my new surroundings. I realized then that they weren't new, simply unexpected. I had somehow ended up in my old bedroom, the one I had been placed in when I first moved into the house. The room was much smaller than my current one, but back then I had compared it to the orphanage home. That had made it seem much bigger.

There was a suitcase laying open on my bed. It still contained most everything I had brought with me upon my arrival to the Kaiba Mansion. If I hadn't finished unpacking, that could only mean that I was back at my first day in the house.

What had Seth done? Was this a memory?

I began to move, and I found that I was unable to control my movements. I was being forced to relive the event of that night.

How long would Seth let this continue? I tried to scream through my mind for him to let me out of this nightmare, but there was no answer.

I moved over to the bed and continued to unpack. All I wanted to do was give a warning, to tell the younger version of myself to hide. But I was trapped, being forced to revisit the event that happened that first night. The very event that told me what the rest of my life would be like.

The door behind me opened, but I didn't flinch. I made no reaction at all. Why would I? Back then, I had no idea what was coming.

No, I just kept pulling out clothes, completely oblivious to the new addition in the room.

"So, Seto." I knew that voice to be Gozaburo's. "Are you excited to begin your new, happy life?"

It was then that I turned around. Gozaburo wasn't alone, but had brought Lector and Gansley. That was the first time I had seen the two men. Gozaburo had a bottle in his hand, a sign that he was drunk. I hadn't known that at the time this actually took place.

"Uh, yes sir." I mumbled. That had been my first mistake under his roof.

"If you ever hope to be a Kaiba, there are some rules you need driven into that smart little head of yours." Gozaburo said as he stepped further into the room.

"Number one, never mumble or stutter." He said, continuing to shorten the distance between us.

I hesitantly stepped backwards and bumped into my bed.

Gozaburo took a sip from the bottle. "Rule number two, if I give you an order, you had better respond with a 'yes sir.'"

"Yes sir." I whispered, casting my eyes down to the floor.

He was standing directly in front of me by then. At twelve, I hadn't known what alcohol smelled like, but now, I could smell it think in the air surrounding him.

"Boy, you look at me when I'm speaking to you. Rule three."

I slowly lifted my face up to meet his eyes before answering. "Yes sir."

Gansley chuckled from his spot by the door. "Why 'sir?' Why not go for something a bit more original?"

Gozaburo's eyes sparked for a moment with the suggestion.

"Thank you Gansley. Correction to rule two. Whenever it is just us," he took a pause to point also to Gansley and Lector, "you are to refer to us as 'master.' Understand?"

I had opened my mouth to answer, but I couldn't form the words. I remembered thinking that master wasn't something a child called his father. It was what a slave called his owner.

A sharp slap interrupted my thoughts. I instantly brought a hand up to my face where it burned from the contact. I stared up at my adopted father in horror.

He glared down at me, making me feel incredibly small.

"I am not a patient man, Seto. Rule two, obey it."

"Yes mas-master." I said, realizing too late that I had stuttered.

He raised a hand and harshly slapped the other side of my face.

"Rule one, Seto! For a boy who could beat me in chess, you are not very intelligent." He spat, then took another, much larger, gulp from the bottle.

I just stood cowering beneath him, my entire body shaking in pain. I could feel my emotions from that night. Fear, confusion, hurt – wasn't being adopted supposed to make all of those things better?

"You are pathetic." Gozaburo said. He took a step to the side so that the other men could see me.

"_This _is the future owner of the largest military supplier in the nation. Him." He said, then downed the rest of the bottle's contents.

"I guess we are just going to have to train him," Lector said, shrugging slightly.

The two other men came to stand next to Gozaburo. While they did so, I fought to pull myself out of this memory. I couldn't figure out why I was stuck. If it was Seth, hadn't he seen enough by now?

They moved so I was still backed up against the bed, Lector to my left, Gozaburo in front, and Gansley to the right. My hand still clutched at my face, but Gozaburo reached up and knocked it away.

"Rule four. Never show weakness."

Without any warning, Lector hit me. The hit was solid, catching my jaw and sending my head around to face the opposite direction. A choked sob came to my lips.

This time, it was Gozaburo who hit me.

"Are you mentally challenged?" He shouted. "I just gave you the rule and already you break it!"

I was twelve. Before that day, I had never so much as been stung by a wasp. I hadn't experienced any of the more severe forms of pain. My mind and body weren't equipped to handle what they were doing to me.

I couldn't handle it, so again the choked sobs began. But instead of hitting me, Gozaburo pushed me back so that I fell onto the bed.

Lector grabbed the suitcase and threw it onto the floor. He crawled to where the suitcase had sat, and Gansley mimicked his position on my other side.

Gozaburo stared at the empty bottle in his hand. He didn't speak, but walked over to the desk on the far side of the room. In one swift motion, he brought it up, only to slam it back down on the wooden corner. The result sent shards of glass flying, but a majority of the bottle remained attached to the neck in long, jagged pieces.

Fear. An overwhelming fear spread across my body. The fear was so strong that it froze my limbs in place as my adopted father seemed to lurk towards me.

He didn't stop beside the bed, but did as Lector had done, only he crawled on top of me.

Leaning over, he said, "Now son, aren't you happy to be in your new home?"

There was no correct answer to that question. A no meant that I was ungrateful, that I didn't appreciate being taken from the orphanage. But a yes? I was glad he was abusing me?

My silence irritated him. He began to drag the broken bottle across my neck, and I winced, waiting for the pain I knew was coming.

"Come on, Seto. Your father is giving you the chance to answer him. Are you happy?" Gansley questioned.

I remembered that I had been about to say yes, just to see if that would make them stop. But a hand started running up and down my leg. The shock from the touch wiped all other thoughts from my mind. What was he doing?

Gozaburo had waited long enough for a response. He took the bottle and pressed it heavily against my forehead. Then using a great amount of force, dragged it down between my eyes.

Lector clamped a hand over my mouth to prevent any screams from escaping. Gozaburo's knees were pinning my arms down, so all I could do was lie there and take it.

A few seconds had never seemed so long, not before then, and never after. A few seconds was all it took to draw the deep, red line down my face. Even though I knew I was only observing the memory, it still felt like years. And now, as I watched, I knew that it would stay with me for years. Every time I looked in the mirror, I would feel that moment again.

By the time Gozaburo threw the remainder of the bottle to the floor, I was crying freely. At least, I thought my face was covered with tears. Tears mixed with the blood, and I found that there was no distinguishing between the two.

Gozaburo glared disgustedly down at me. He ordered Lector to move his hand, but replaced it with his own.

He pulled my head up off the bed. I looked over to the door, desperately hoping that someone would walk in and help me.

"Look at me, Seto! Do you think that anyone can save you?" Gozaburo shouted. His grip on my jaw grew tighter as he lifted my head higher, until our noses nearly touched.

"Listen to me, son. No one can save you. You are mine. You will always belong to me." He finished, then released me with a push.

The men started to laugh. I tried to block it out by closing my eyes. Maybe, I had thought, if I couldn't see them, they would disappear.

The tighter I closed my eyes, the quieter the laughter grew. But as the voices of the men faded, they were replaced by another, a more frantic voice.

"Seto! Seto!"

I threw my hands out in front of me, trying to keep whoever it was from coming near. But the person caught my wrists and held them tightly, even as I fought to break the powerful grasp.

"Seto!"

My eyes flew open to see Seth kneeling on the floor. I was in a state of panic, looking around the room that had suddenly changed and searching for the three men.

"Seto." He repeated, only this time, he sounded relieved.

"What did you do?" I asked and pulled again at my restrained hands. Glancing down, I discovered that I was shaking, even through Seth's hold.

"I am so sorry, light. I had no idea you would be pulled in like that."

We just stared at each other for a long time. I was amazed at the concern printed across his features. And it wasn't just concern, but anger. He was angry at what he had clearly just witnessed. I could feel the heat building up inside of him; it leaked through his eyes.

I waited until I stopped shaking. Then I said, "Now will you just let me sleep?" I glanced away from him as I spoke the words, ashamed at how weak I sounded.

He nodded and helped me to my feet. He dropped my wrists, but extended a hand towards my face. When he was just about to touch it, he slightly withdrew, his hand forming a fist.

But when he met no objection from me, his fingers uncurled and he moved his hand to my head. Then very gently, he brushed my hair out of my face. His expression fell as I saw his eyes tracing the line that traveled from above my left eye to just below the right.

"I don't-" he began, but just as I had been several times that night, Seth became speechless. But I knew what he was trying to say.

"It's over now." I said, finding little strength in the words.

Seth stepped away. I took the moment to lie back down on the bed. I was too tired to bother getting under the covers, so I just curled up on top.

I had nearly fallen asleep when Seth spoke. "I understand what you meant."

"_What?_" I thought, too lazy to actually form words.

"Earlier, when you said 'again,' I know what you meant. You don't like feeling helpless, like you have no control over what is happening to you."

I should have denied it. In any other circumstance, I would have shot such a statement down.

But if he was real, and we were connected like he said, then I couldn't hide anything from him. Even my thoughts were no longer my own. My opinions, my secrets, my fears, they were all open for his viewing.

I shifted uncomfortably, feeling the repressed emotions of the past years threatening to overflow. I bit down on my lip as I moved to cover my face. This couldn't be happening.

"Go to sleep, light."

Then I felt my consciousness drift away.

* * *

><p>Here it is, chapters threefour of the original. I just added a LOT more description to the flashback, and tried to clear some things up that didn't make sense.

My blog is back online in case anyone is interested. The link is on my profile.

Twitter: KaelynnD


	4. Chapter 4

**Seto's POV**

The smell of coffee woke me up. I leaned up to find the source, incredibly confused.

On my side table sat my coffee maker. The pot was full and there was a note taped to the top.

_Seto, _

_I woke up early because _someone _made me go to bed too soon last night. I came in to wake you up too, _

_but you looked really tired. Now that you are awake, grab a cup of coffee and meet me downstairs. _

_-Mokuba_

I smiled as I put the note down. Mokuba had to be the greatest brother that ever lived. Even if that wasn't true, he was leagues ahead of me.

I moved into a sitting position and reached out to grab the mug Mokuba had left for me. He had even gone as far as to put sugar in the bottom. I shook my head in amazement. Not just at the clear thought that went into the act, but the fact that he managed to do so without waking me in the process.

Grabbing for the pot, I stopped when I felt a sharp pain at my side. I glanced down, then it all came rushing back to me.

Seth.

Had that actually happened?

I grabbed the Rod and threw it to the floor. But before it hit, something caught it. Immediately, Seth appeared before me.

"That is not very nice," he stated. I just watched as he tucked the Rod into the waist band of his pants.

His pants? I quickly looked him over.

"Are you wearing my clothes?" I asked, choosing to ignore the more pressing matters concerning the spirit.

"Did you want me to walk around in my priest clothes?" He questioned with a laugh.

It struck me as odd that I didn't notice what he was wearing the night before. I must have been too distracted by the thought of an ancient spirit living in my body.

Seth hadn't picked one of my more ostentatious outfits. He had just put on the black shirt and pants that I usually wore under my trench coats. I couldn't see what shoes he had chosen as the lower portion of his legs were hidden by the edge of the bed.

"You really don't expect me to let you follow me around all day, right?"

Seth shrugged. "Would that be bad?"

"Yes. It would be. I'm kind of," I paused, trying to find a simple way to explain. "Well, I'm like a celebrity. People can't see two of me walking around."

"A celebrity?" Seth asked, and I realized that I would have to explain further.

"I'm famous. People know who I am. There would be a lot of talk if I suddenly had a twin," I explained. I made sure to speak slowly and with several hand gestures to make it appear as though I was explaining this to a child.

Seth made a "hmmm" noise and sat down on the bed beside me. He stared at the Rod in his hands, then placed it in his lap while he considered what I said. And after a moment, he spoke. "I don't want to cause any unnecessary problems for you, light. So I will make a deal with you."

He handed me the Rod, but I didn't take it from him without hearing what this deal was.

"You keep this on you all day and I will keep hidden. But tonight, we are going to have a serious talk."

"I don't want to have a serious talk with you."

Seth continued to hold out the Rod. "Then I guess it is time I officially met Mokuba."

"You are blackmailing me," I stated.

"We are going to talk about last night," he insisted.

I snatched the Rod from his hand. Seth went from being solid to transparent as soon as he lost his physical connection to the Rod.

"Can other people see you like that?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I'm new to this too, light."

I poured myself a cup of coffee. Taking a sip, I managed to slightly burn my tongue, then refilled the mug. My glasses were on the table, so I put them on. Then I decided that I would go downstairs before getting ready, just to see if Mokuba would reveal the activity he had planned for the day. And there was no reason to take the time to get dressed beforehand.

So I left my room, coffee in hand. And as I did so, I began to feel like Seth following beside me was going to become a regular occurrence in my life.

"_Well what do you expect?" _He asked in his spirit form. _"We are connected, light. Get use to having me around." _

I took a large sip of my coffee without missing a step. _"For today, could you not be around? This is my only day of the month solely dedicated to Mokuba, and I would appreciate it not being constantly interrupted."_

"_Just until tonight then."_

I stepped into the kitchen where I figured I would find my brother. We were about to go out to breakfast, but he had a habit of grabbing something small before we left.

And I was correct. Mokuba stood at the island in the center of the room, holding a glass of orange juice. He was already dressed.

"Morning Seto!"

I smiled at him and took a seat across the bar.

"Why did you wake me up last night?" He asked.

I reached up to scratch at the back of my neck. Seth stood behind Mokuba in his ghostly form. He stifled a laugh while I tried to remember what his excuse had been.

"_You thought you heard something," _I heard in my mind.

"I thought I heard something. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Mokuba leaned forward and scrunched up his face in examination. I kept a straight face as he watched for any signs of deception.

"Liar," he said, putting down his juice to cross his arms. "What were you really doing?"

I took a sip from my mug. "You caught me, kiddo. That actually wasn't me. Yeah, I picked up the Rod last night and out came an ancient spirit. I had him wake you up as a test to see if he was real," I answered with a sigh.

Seth gave me a confused look. I could see that he was about to say something, but Mokuba groaned and rolled his eyes first.

"Fine, don't tell me."

"_How did you know that he wouldn't believe you?" _Seth asked.

"_Didn't you hear the tone? Clearly sarcastic."_

"_But he could tell you were lying before."_

"_What happened to staying quiet?"_

He didn't press any further.

"So how long until you are ready?" Mokuba asked.

"Ten minutes," I answered as I sled away from the counter. "And thanks for the coffee," I added.

"Sounds good. I'll meet you at the car in ten. And make sure you wear comfortable shoes."

"You really aren't going to tell me where it is we are going?"

Mokuba sent me a proud grin. "Nope! Now hop to!"

"Yes sir," I said, giving him a mock salute with two fingers. And I made my way back upstairs. Seth walked beside me, but didn't speak. Hopefully the rest of the day would be similar.

Back in my room, I put the mug down onto the side table, the did the same with the Rod.

I went into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. Then I began my morning routine of putting in contacts, washing my face, brushing my hair into its proper place across my face, and the like. At least Seth hadn't followed me in to hinder the process of brushing my teeth.

When I finished, I reentered my bedroom. Seth hadn't touched the Rod, so he was still transparent. He walked around the room, looking closely at all my things.

I left him to his study and went to my closet. If I needed to wear comfortable shoes, then I would have to wear comfortable clothes as well. That ruled out my usual business attire.

There were several plain t-shirts hanging up, so I grabbed a blue, long-sleeved one off its hanger.

I peeked into the adjoining room to see if Seth was looking my way. When I saw him preoccupied with a picture, I pulled off my current shirt and put on the new one.

I leaned down to the dresser where I kept the few pairs of jeans that I owned. I brought out a black pair and slung them over my shoulder. I picked my black Chuck Taylors up from the floor along with a pair of socks, then went back into the bedroom.

Seth had moved to my desk and was staring blankly at the large piles of paper work that wouldn't fit on the desk in my office.

"_So you work a lot?" _He asked.

I laughed. "Yeah. I work a lot."

I threw the shoes and socks at the foot of my bed. I went back in the bathroom to finish changing.

While I was doing so, Seth asked, _"Why do you work so much?" _

"I own a company," I answered as I reentered the bedroom. I dropped to the floor next to my shoes and began putting them on.

"_The largest military supplier in the nation?" _

I paused, trying to figure out why he would assume that. Then I remembered the memory fiasco from last night. Gozaburo had mentioned that.

"No, I turned it into a gaming company after I took over," I explained, resuming my previous action.

"_Why?" _Seth asked.

I had been asked that question many times before. My answer came as a reflex. "Because I don't want to have a part in anyone's death."

"_A very noble reason, light," _Seth commented.

The last thing I had to do before leaving the room was kept in the drawer on the table beside my bed. I pulled it open and took out my locket. I put it in its proper place around my neck and looked in the mirror once more. I was ready.

"_What is that?" _Seth asked, pointing to the locket.

"It's a necklace."

"_You smiled when you put it on. It means something."_

"It has a picture of Mokuba inside."

Seth nodded. _"He means a lot to you then."_

"He means everything to me," I corrected.

I was about to leave the room when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around, I found Seth standing there, holding the Rod out to me.

"I really have to carry that thing around with me?" I asked.

"All the time, light."

I took it from him and stuck it in the back of my pants, positioning my shirt over it to hide the top.

"Happy?"

"_Ecstatic."_

* * *

><p>"Okay Seto, I hope you are ready for this," Mokuba said.<p>

We had just finished breakfast. From the restaurant, he announced that we would be walking to our next destination. He held onto my hand and dragged me along, although I wasn't putting up any resistance.

"I am as ready as I possibly can me," I answered. For the past several blocks, I heard a distinctive wave of voices. What they were coming from, I couldn't tell, but I assumed that was our destination.

Seth had kept his word and remained silent. He was still there. Occasionally, I saw him next to me, or just in the area. He didn't speak, but only seemed interested in observing his surroundings. My best guess was that he was learning how the new world operated.

We turned a corner.

"Mokuba. . ." I began, but couldn't say anything else as I stared out over the street before me.

It was a carnival, or some kind of street fair. On this one street, hundreds of people moved around. Stepping from booths, to vendors, to games, the visitors bumped, tripped, and pushed by one another.

I reached up to my sunglasses to ensure that my face was covered. Glancing down, I noted that Mokuba had his on as well. This was a very easy location for the press to create one of their typical bad publicity stories.

"Seto," Mokuba began, lifting up his sunglasses so I could see his determined expression. "Try to enjoy this."

"How could I not enjoy this?" I asked. Mokuba picked up on my sarcasm.

"Then just enjoy spending time with your favorite person on the planet," he said, then walked into the swarm of people.

I followed after him. Making sure to stand next to him at all times, I sighed heavily, realizing how long of a day this might turn out to be. Mokuba acted like a teenage girl when shopping was the issue, and he had already approached the first booth.

"Big brother! Come look at these!" Mokuba shouted. I was glad that he was avoiding the use of my name.

Mokuba stood in front of a large collection of antique books. He held one in his hands and gently felt down the spine. He was a big reader, so I understood why this was the first location he chose.

"What book is that?" I asked as I tried to read the cover by tilting my head to the side.

"Dante's Inferno. You've read this, right?"

"A very long time ago, yes."

Mokuba laid it down and continued looking through the stacks. It amazed me how focused he was. The volume of the voices was loud enough to keep me from focusing on any one thing.

While Mokuba went through the books, I tried to decide how many of the surrounding booths he would want to visit. I felt it was safe to rule out the jewelry stands, but those were about the only ones I was confident about. Then there were game stands. He would certainly choose to challenge me to several of those. But since we just ate, I doubted he would want to stop there any time soon.

"You know, big brother, I have my phone. While I'm looking through these, you can find something that interests you. I'll call you when I'm done."

"I thought the point of this was to spend time together," I said.

"Well, I don't want you to be bored. Go find something interesting!" He said, then shooed me off.

"Fine," I muttered.

For a few minutes, I simply wandered around. Nothing in particular caught my eye. However, I seemed to draw a lot of attention. Several people had pulled out cameras or phones with that capability.

So I moved inside a shop, pulling off the sunglasses. I chose a particular one so that I had a clear view of Mokuba. The store itself didn't hold any appeal for me.

Before entering, I didn't take the time to see where it was I was walking into. The store was some type of mythic and magic shop. Nearly every inch of available space was filled with moon rocks, tarot cards, potions, amulets, scrolls, and the like. Even the roof was covered with dream-catchers, wind-twirlers, and chimes. They hung so low that I was forced to duck to avoid hitting them.

Seth appeared beside me once more. He remained silent, but walked around, observing.

I walked deeper into the store after seeing a wall of photos in the back. Some of the pictures were old, so old, in fact, that it was hard to see the faces of the picture's subjects.

The pictures showed this store from what appeared to be its grand opening several decades ago. There were images that were recently taken as well.

"_That one is very recent," _Seth stated. He pointed to one a few feet away. _"Some of those items are still in the window." _

Looking back, I discovered that he was correct. But I really didn't care. Either way, it was all a bunch of magic crap.

"_How is it that you don't believe in magic, light?"_

"_Do you really think that any of this stuff is real?" _I thought, just barely catching myself before I gestured around the store.

Seth didn't answer. He leaned in further to get a better view of a particular photo. His face wrinkled up in examination and bit down on the corner of his lip.

"_Tell me what you see right here," _Seth said and put his finger over an item in one of the pictures.

I stepped over and tried to see what he was referring to. It seemed like his finger covered a golden box. The lid was covered with snakes twisting around each other. I couldn't quite make out the design on the sides, but there was some form of inscription.

Glancing behind me, I noted that the item was no longer in the window.

"_Where could it have gone?" _He asked once he confirmed that the box was no longer on display.

"_This is a store. Its entire purpose is to sell things," _I answered.

"_Is there anyway we can find out who bought it?"_

"_Only if the store owner has a record of it," _I said.

Seth glanced over to the check-out counter where an older woman stood. Her clothing resembled the rest of the store, bright, odd, and ridiculous.

"_So go ask her," _Seth said.

I chuckled. "_No_. _I'm not going to do that."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I don't want to? I thought you were going to disappear today," _I said, leaving up against the wall.

Seth disappeared. I blinked in surprise, as I hadn't expected him to give in so easily.

I started to move towards the old woman. I couldn't stop my steps. That didn't stop me from trying. I fought the movement with all my strength I possessed, but nothing worked. All I could do was watch as my body performed the actions.

The lady glanced up as I drew near. She had a blank glare plastered on her face.

"Excuse me, ma'am," I found myself saying. "Do you mind answering a question for me?"

She sent me a bored expression, but I watched a sudden burst of recognition cross her face.

"Mr. Kaiba! How can I help you?"

She wasn't speaking to me! The woman was speaking to an imposter.

"_Seth! Let me go!" _I shouted, but there was no response.

"I was looking through your photographs on the wall back there, and an item in one of them caught my eye," Seth said politely. He sounded nothing like me.

"And what item is that, dear?" She questioned as she closed the magazine she had been reading.

"A golden box. It was in the window of a picture that appeared recent, but it is no longer there."

A puzzled expression crossed her face. She pressed her lips firmly into a line.

"That box has been sold, yesterday in fact."

"Yesterday?" Came the words from my lips. "May I inquire as to whom it was sold?"

The woman looked thoughtful. "I'm afraid that isn't possible. Not only does it go against the store's policies, but he paid in cash. He didn't leave any means of identification."

I heard Seth groan. I had been doing the same thing since I lost control of my body.

"_Security cameras," _I thought. If this conversation ended soon, then maybe Seth would let me go.

"Security cameras?" My voice asked. I could tell he didn't know what that meant.

"No, we don't have any. People don't try to rob this place very often. That box was the only real thing of value I have had in quite some time."

"Where did you acquire the box?"

I did not understand why Seth was so interested in some box. How could a box be important enough to take over my actions?"

"My brother, Solomon Motou, gave it to me. He went to Egypt around a year ago. He found it while he was there."

Then I realized how I could regain control of my body, and in so doing, end this conversation. _"Seth, I know where you can find Solomon Motou."_

Seth had been about to speak, but closed my mouth.

"_Where?"_

"_I know his grandson. I can take you to him if you would like."_

"Thank you for your time. You have been most informative," Seth told the woman. She nodded and went back to reading her magazine.

I suddenly found myself thrown back into control, so I quickly turned away. I was eager to get out of the small store. I glanced through the window to see if Mokuba was still standing beside the book booth. He was, and he had struck up a conversation with the man running the booth.

"_Can we go now?" _Seth asked.

I tried to subtly look around for him without drawing attention. Seth was no where to be seen.

"_Not a chance. Today is my day with Mokuba. And what just happened in there?" _

I reentered the hectic crowd of the street fair. My sunglasses were quickly put back over my face as I made eye contact with Mokuba.

"_Solomon Motou is related to the Yugi Motou would mentioned last night?" _Seth asked, but I could hear the rhetorical tone. _"So if you know him, I'm sure Mokuba would as well. Should I ask him?" _

"_Blackmail again, really?" _

"_Light, I don't think you understand how important this is." _

"_No, I don't. Perhaps that is because I have neither seen nor heard of this box and no one has bothered to explain its importance to me."_

Mokuba put down a book when I reached him.

"Did you find something fun?" He asked.

"Not quite," I answered. Mokuba rolled his eyes and went back to looking at the group of kids playing some basketball game.

"_Take me to Motou," _Seth demanded.

"_If I do, will you actually leave me alone for the rest of the day?" _

"_Yes," _Seth responded simply.

"Would you mind running an errand with me?" I asked Mokuba.

"Is this a work related errand?"

I shook my head. "No, you might actually enjoy this one."

"Sure then," he answered.

We began to walk in the direction of the Game Shop.

* * *

><p>This was orginally Chapter Four, so I'm back on track with the story. Let me know what you think!<p>

Twitter: KaelynnD


	5. Chapter 5

Originally what was the end of Chapter Three and the beginning of Chapter Five.

* * *

><p><strong>General POV<strong>

A man leaned against a tree in the center of a middle-class neighborhood. He faced a house that resembled all the others on the street. One of the characteristics that separated this house from the others was a motorcycle parked in the driveway. That told the man that he had found the right place.

The only problem he was faced with was the car sitting next to the motorcycle. Preferably, he would act when only his target was home. Adding variables increased the risk of the plan failing.

Nothing could be allowed to go wrong.

The man's partner was supposed to be in position, but he had yet to arrive. If they couldn't wait for the target to be alone, then the fall-back plan was to go after the two siblings together. That plan was Plan B because it was far more dangerous.

Both of the Ishtar siblings had Items. Defeating one Item alone would prove to be difficult enough. Two might be impossible.

The man reached into his pocket and when his hand came back out, his grip was around a deck of cards. After talking to Pegasus, he had discovered that the only way to gain control of an Item was to win it, or have it presented to him. Stealing the Items would be useless, which was the reason he had to invest in playing cards. For some unknown reason, all of the owners of the Items were obsessed with Duel Monsters.

But if that was what it took, then he could play along with their little games. His end result would be worth the effort.

A crackle came through his ear piece. He held a hand up to push against it to better hear the following message.

"Boss, we have a problem."

"A problem that is keeping you from being here on time?" The man asked.

"We just discovered that Marik Ishtar no longer has the Rod."

"Excuse me?" The man said, hoping that he had heard incorrectly.

"Ishtar hasn't had the Rod since the Battle City tournament. Pegasus was mistaken."

The man stifled a sigh and put the deck back into his pocket. He wouldn't be needing it at the time.

"So what did he do with it?"

"He gave it away."

"To whom?" The man asked, irritated not only with the inconvenience, but also with his partner for dragging out the information.

"Yugi Motou."

"So not only does Motou have the Puzzle, but he now has the Rod?"

"No sir."

The man ran a hand across his head in frustration. None of the men he had working for him were capable of getting to a point quickly.

"Explain now."

"Sir, are you sitting down? If not, I'd suggest you do so now."

"Tell me where the Rod is or I'll have you killed like Pegasus."

"Motou gave the Rod," the voice coming through the ear piece froze as if trying to force the words out. "He gave it to Seto Kaiba."

He stared out towards the Ishtar house, but he wasn't really looking at it. For the slightest part of a second, his mind had gone entirely blank. The information he had just been given couldn't possibly be accurate. The unfortunate irony of that very notion was too much to take in.

Seto Kaiba was not supposed to be involved in the opening stage of his plan. Everything had been worked out, except for that twist. He wouldn't be ready to face Yugi Motou without the rest of the Items – excluding the two held by Shadi – and he had no intention of facing Seto Kaiba before he obtained all seven.

The entire plan revolved around Seto. The man had no true interest in controlling the power the Items held, at least, not after using it to destroy his enemy. Once Seto was dead, then the man would gladly drop away the Items. He only cared about killing the arrogant teenager.

Everything had to be altered. '_Beginning now_,' the man thought angrily.

He shoved his hand against his ear piece once more. "Then proceed with part two. Ten minutes."

* * *

><p><strong>Seto's POV<strong>

"_This is the home of Solomon Motou?"_ Seth asked. Mokuba and I were sitting in the limo, which I had called to pick us up from the street fair. After walking a few blocks, Mokuba had decided that it was too hot to walk any further, since the temperature had increased greatly after we left the restaurant. He began to complain about being tired and stopped walking. Seth had continued to pressure me to get to the Motou's house, so I was left with the one option of calling a ride.

"_They live upstairs and run a game shop on the first floor," _I responded as I opened the car door.

"Seto, are you here to see Yugi?" Mokuba asked. He sounded confused, an emotion I felt justified. He tilted his head to the side and added, "Are you sick?"

I laughed, "No kiddo." I paused my explanation to hold the door open for him. As I closed it I said, "You can get some cards while we are here."

"But why are we here?"

"I need to speak with his grandfather."

Mokuba glanced up at me and smiled. "How do you think that is going to play out?"

"Hopefully better than the last time."

"_What happened last time?"_

"_He ended up in the hospital," _I stated.

Opening the door to the game shop set off one of those alarms that allowed workers to know someone had entered. It wasn't long before Yugi came walking out of a back room.

"Hey Kaiba. What are you doing here?" Yugi asked. He sounded scared, and I noticed his gradual edging away.

"Is your grandfather here?"

Yugi didn't answer my question. He closed his eyes tightly and his forehead wrinkled as if in deep thought.

While Yugi stood motionless, Mokuba stepped next to me and asked, "What's wrong with him?" My little brother's gaze shifted between Yugi and myself.

I had an idea about what Yugi was focusing on, but for Mokuba's sake I answered, "No idea."

"_Light, why does this boy look familiar to me?"_

"_Have you been looking through my memories?" _I asked.

"_Not since last night." _Seth paused._ "He has the Millennium Puzzle. This is the reincarnation of the Pharaoh," _Seth said in surprise.

Before I could respond, Yugi finally spoke. "Grandpa is in the back room. I can take you to him."

Mokuba gave me a smile and began to examine the contents of a display case, just like I had wanted him to do. I followed Yugi through a door as I said to Seth, _"So Yugi has been telling the truth this whole time? He really is a pharaoh?"  
><em>

"_He is no more a pharaoh than you are a priest. Yugi is the host for the Pharaoh like you are my host."_

Yugi led me down a short hallway and into a small living room. After glancing around the room, I saw no one. While I was examining the room, Yugi closed the door and walked to stand in front of me. In a second, another Yugi stood beside him with a hand extended to touch the Puzzle around Yugi's neck.

I was surprised, but I tried not to let it show. "You understand that I am here to see your grandfather, right?"

The other Yugi glared at me. "Mr. Motou is out for the afternoon. Yugi and I would like to speak with you though," he said.

I then felt my shirt move in the back and Seth appeared beside me. I pulled the back of my shirt up so Seth could remove the Rod from where I had been holding it.

"What would you like to talk to us about, Pharaoh?" Seth snapped.

"Yami brought you the Rod because he sensed something dangerous approaching. He figured that we could use all the help we could get," Yugi said.

Seth snorted. "You sensed the danger?"

I found myself smirking as I added, "With that ability, why don't you fight crime? You could get matching capes."

Although Seth didn't comment, I could feel his amusement through his thoughts. Also along with the amusement was a small trace of happiness that I sided with him. I ignored it.

"Yes, I can sense danger. Maybe if you paid more attention to something other than your company, Kaiba, you might have noticed it too," Yami said.

"So, Pharaoh, were you sensing danger in Egypt when you sent me down to that room?" Seth questioned, taking a small step forward.

Yami's expression darkened. "Still caught up on that after five-thousand years?"

"It is a hard thing to forget."

"As much as I enjoy listening to your vague references to some past life, I'm growing bored. Is there actually something important you need to speak with me about?" I asked, crossing my arms as I finished. Apparently my words were not welcomed, as even Seth glared at me.

Yugi looked more shocked than angry though. "Kaiba, this is really something you should be taking seriously."

"No, what I need to be taking seriously is the one weekend this month I have to spend with my brother. I don't have time for your feelings," I spat.

"_Why are we still here if his grandfather is gone?" _I added to Seth.

"_A valid point, Light." _

I turned to walk back into the store, but Yugi's words cut me off. "Kaiba! Please, you need to at least prepare."

Without turning back to face him I said, "Prepare for what?" I made sure that I spoke slowly to emphasize each word.

"I don't-" Yugi began, but Yami jumped in. "The worst. Start working with Seth on mastering the Rod's abilities."

"We don't need orders from you, Pharaoh. Those don't work out so well," Seth said.

I was about to make a second comment concerning their obscure conversation, but a scream caught my attention.

"Seto!"

Without a second thought, I sprinted back to where I had left Mokuba. My brother rarely screamed, and when he did, the cause was no small matter.

I threw open the door and immediately saw Mokuba kneeling on the floor. His hands were desperately shaking someone lying in front of him. As I moved closer, I recognized the person to be Bakura. I couldn't actually see Bakura's face, but the white hair made it apparent as to who my brother was trying to wake up.

"What happened?" I asked, taking a spot on the floor next to Mokuba.

"I don't know! I was looking around like you told me to and he came stumbling in. He fell over and I tried to wake him up. But I couldn't, so I called you," Mokuba explained quickly.

I placed a hand on Bakura's neck to feel for a pulse. When I felt it, I said, "He's okay, Mokuba."

Yugi entered the room at that point and exclaimed, "Ryou!" He then ran over and knelt next to me. "Ryou! Wake up!"

Mokuba grabbed onto my arm and it was then that I noticed how badly he was shaking. Knowing my brother, if he stayed in the room any longer, he too might pass out.

"Mokuba, go back to the limo," I said.

"But Seto," Mokuba began. I cut him off. "Go. I'll make sure he gets to the hospital."

Casting one last glance at Bakura, Mokuba nodded and did as I said. Once he was out and the door was shut, Yugi pulled out the Rod and handed it to me. I grabbed it from him and put it back in the waistband of my jeans where it had been before.

"Call an ambulance," I said. Yugi pulled out a cellphone and dialed three numbers.

"_He looks familiar,"_ Seth said. He appeared next to me in his semi-solid form and stared down at Bakura.

"_Can you not talk for a minute?" _

I listened to Yugi recite the address to the emergency dispatcher. When he hung up, I said, "I need to get Mokuba home. Have your grandfather drop by my house when he can."

Yugi nodded, but he was distracted with Bakura, so I wasn't sure if he registered my words. But since it was actually Seth who wanted to speak with Mr. Motou, I didn't really care. My priority was getting Mokuba home.

* * *

><p>Yeah, it's short. But the original two scenes were like, a thousand words added together.<p> 


End file.
